


Don't Mention It

by gingercanary



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Halloween-themed ayy, Kinda fluff, welcome to another new ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercanary/pseuds/gingercanary
Summary: The Legends asked Nyssa to bring her knives for an activity. Naturally, she asks Astra to help. When the activity in question is not up their alley, they take some time alone. Just the two of them.
Relationships: Astra Logue & Nyssa al Ghul, Astra Logue/Nyssa al Ghul, Nyssa al Ghul & Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Don't Mention It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [constangreentrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/constangreentrash/gifts).



Leaning against the wall, Astra wiped the sweat off her brow. At her side, Nyssa placed the box she was carrying on the floor.

“Are you alright?” 

Rolling her eyes, Astra replied, “yeah. I’m fine.” The amazing condition Nyssa was in bugged her a little. The way she did everything with grace and composure while Astra stood panting against the wall. “I can’t believe you have this many knives,” she added. 

Shrugging, Nyssa picked the box back up. “I like to be prepared. Still, I wonder what Sara needs these for.”

“Yeah, it’s unlike the Legends to go murdering. We’ll find out soon enough.” Astra bent down and heaved the other box onto her hip, a grimace at the harsh edge digging into her skin. 

“If you would like, I will take that one as well,” Nyssa offered awkwardly. 

Resisting the urge to curse, Astra considered the idea. Of course, Nyssa would notice her weaknesses- she used to be an assassin. It was the root of their instant friendship, them being brought up on suffering and torture. Since Astra moved into the Constantine manor, she’d become softer and Nyssa showed her that. She brought it into a flattering light, helped Astra accept her gentler side. Literally, in this case. 

“Well?” Nyssa tilted her head, observing Astra’s eyes as they darted back and forth, considering the options. In a gesture of good faith, she held out her box in front of her. 

Astra stacked hers on top, smiling at the stretch of Nyssa’s neck as she tried to regain eyesight. “Thanks, princess.” 

“Oh, you do that too,” Nyssa sighed. “Well, lead the way please.” 

Astra led Nyssa through the hallways to the dinner table, where the Legends sat round a large pile of pumpkins. “Wait,” she said, taking the top box back from Nyssa. If the stories Sara told were true, Nyssa had enough scars. She didn’t need some more by accidentally dropping a box of knives on her feet. 

“Here you go, as promised.” Nyssa placed the other box on the table, taking in the scene. “Wait a second. Are you using my knives to carve pumpkins for Halloween?” Her eyes glinted dangerously as she crossed her arms. 

Astra looked from Ava to the pile of pumpkins, her eyebrows raised. “Seriously? You’re using assassin knives for this?” 

“They’re always the sharpest,” Sara defended. 

Moving closer to Sara, Nyssa raised an eyebrow. “You have your own. Have you stopped taking care of them?”

“...Maybe,” Sara mumbled. 

Catching the twitch in Nyssa’s fingers, Astra hastily pulled her away from Sara. “I was looking forward to a nice, knife-related activity,” she grumbled. “This is cheesy, I’m out.” 

“Wait!” Zari took Nyssa’s hand before she could follow. “Are you sure you don’t want to stay?”

An odd feeling bubbled up in Astra’s chest as Zari batted her eyes at Nyssa. Protectiveness, maybe. She set her jaw.

“No, thank you, Zari. This is not my scene, I trust you understand.” With a soft squeeze, Nyssa released Zari’s hand and joined Astra. “Where shall we go?”

“I have an idea.”

Bundled in long winter-coats, Astra took Nyssa’s hand, leading her into the little town nearby. Orange, red, and brown leaves crunched under their boots, their breaths barely visible in the air. Astra could feel her heart banging against her sternum- ready to break out. She didn’t understand why. There was no reason to be afraid, not in this town. The scariest thing you could find was a mouldy lemon- or a teenager. Still, her heart continued to race as she felt the calluses of Nyssa’s hand against hers.

“Are you alright, Astra?” Nyssa slowed her step, stopping them beneath a large oak tree.

She didn’t look Nyssa in the eyes, choosing to stare at her boots. “Yes, I think so.”

Moving to stand in front of her, Nyssa took both Astra’s hands. “Your heartbeat is fast.” 

Taking a breath, Astra looked Nyssa in the eyes. “I know, it’s fine. C’mon princess, the town awaits.” She pulled Nyssa along, her long legs helping her put a distance between their bodies. Everything around her seemed blurred out, vague in Nyssa’s presence. The buildings and trees weren’t as important now. It pulled at her energy- all of it going toward deciphering where they were, growing her frustration. With a bit of squinting, she managed to find the local cafe. 

“How do you take your coffee?” She asked with a tight voice. 

Nyssa tilted her head, eyes moving from the cafe to Astra. “Oh, black. How do you take yours?” 

“The same.”

After buying two coffees to go, they finally reached Astra’s destination. A quiet corner of the park. 

Instead of sitting down as Astra did, Nyssa walked around the bench, taking in the scenery. It gave Astra a moment to calm down and evaluate what had happened. She sipped her coffee, occasionally throwing glances at the nearby tree. 

“If I may ask- why are we here?” Nyssa sat down next to her, unnerving eyes searching for answers.

“It’s something I wanted to share with you,” she replied to her coffee, peeling the label off the cup. “I come here whenever I feel… weird. Compared to the others.” 

Tucking her legs up on the other side of the bench, Nyssa smiled. “You feel weird compared to them?” 

“Well, yeah. They may not be normal people but at least they didn’t grow up in Hell.” She gave Nyssa a gentle nudge. 

“That statement is dependent on your definition of Hell,” Nyssa spoke softly. 

Biting her lip, Astra nodded. “Yeah, alright.”

“I do understand, though. They have had more time to recover from their experiences. As for me, I need time to develop new memories.” She shrugged. “All I know is death and destruction.”

A small creature dropped from the nearby tree, sprinting toward Astra at full speed. In the split second she had, Astra wrapped her arms tightly around Nyssa. This way she couldn’t hurt the animal. 

“Hi, buddy,” Astra cooed when the small black cat nestled herself between the warmth of Astra and Nyssa’s bodies. She could feel Nyssa’s muscles relax underneath her grip.

“Next time you should warn me before I hurt your friend,” Nyssa laughed. “Though your strategy was effective.”

She hesitantly released Nyssa, and a small blade slipped through the cracks in the bench. “Wow, you really were ready to defend me.” Her eyes moved to the way their legs were pressed against each other, then the cat sitting atop them. “Anyway, meet my friend. Her collar says that her name is Midnight and I love her.” 

Nyssa carefully put her coffee cup down. “Did you meet her here?”

“Yeah. One of the first times, actually.” Astra brushed her fingers over Midnight’s head and scratched behind her ears. The additional warmth was a little overwhelming, though in a nice way. It restored a bit of peace to the racing emotions in her chest. For a moment, all she heard was the purring of Midnight. 

“Yes.”

Astra turned her head back to Nyssa, eyebrows raised. “Yes, what?” 

“Yes, I was ready to defend you.” She took a moment. “You are sharing this place with me- where you feel safe. I know that can be hard, given our history.” She took Astra’s hand, intertwining their fingers. “In general, people do not feel safe with me for obvious reasons. I want to thank you for opening up to me.” 

Astra’s courage withered under the vulnerable look Nyssa gave her- the gentle way she held her hand. Biting the inside of her cheek, Astra stared at the curve of Nyssa’s cheekbone. The scar hidden in the dark hair above her ear, the way her eyes moved when she looked at Astra. She couldn’t help herself- she wanted to learn more. She had to know what else would come out when Nyssa opened up like this. 

“Astra? Are you alright?” 

Blinking, Astra nodded. “Yeah. Uhm. I’m not as good with words as you are.” She paused, looking at Nyssa’s parted lips. “Talking about feelings directly is hard. I’m glad you’re here to listen, though. Even if talking isn’t what I want to do.”

Straightening her back, Nyssa asked, “what do you want to do?” 

Astra reached out, sliding one hand behind Nyssa’s neck, the other hooking under the belt loop on Nyssa’s jeans. Her heartbeat rose, pounding in her ears as she looked into Nyssa’s eyes. “This,” she whispered. She kissed her, with more gentleness than she thought she had left. Pulling back, she couldn’t open her eyes. No, she wasn’t ready to face the risk she’d taken with the one person who seemed to understand. 

Nyssa cupped Astra’s cheek with a soft smile. “Feelings exposed by touch are in my repertoire.” Before Astra could open her eyes, Nyssa kissed her.

This. It was all she needed on Earth. Everything else could fade away, leaving Midnight, the bench, and Nyssa’s lips on hers. Astra pressed her forehead to Nyssa’s, watching their breath show up like little puffs of smoke in the cold air. “Thank you,” she whispered.

“You do not have to say it.”

Looking Nyssa in the eyes, Astra knew that it was the truth. She wouldn’t need to say it.

**Author's Note:**

> YES ANOTHER NEW SHIP I KNOW BUT  
> I love them. If you like the ship, let me know! You can always talk to me about it on tumblr @ginger-canary or twitter @gingercanary  
> Love,  
> Freckles


End file.
